


A Surprise (Party) Fit For a Phantom Thief

by PhantomFS



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthday, Cute, F/M, Party, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFS/pseuds/PhantomFS
Summary: It's Futaba's birthday, and she demands Akira tell her what he's hiding from her. In her anxious mind, the last thing she was expecting was a surprise party.





	A Surprise (Party) Fit For a Phantom Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first story being posted on A03, and the first PhanFiction (thank you @Tidus Demtrix of Graystoke for the idea of calling my works "PhanFiction!) I've written in a very, very long time. So constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged, but please try and go easy on me! 
> 
> This is intended to be a water tester to see how well I can portray the various members of the Phantom Thieves, as well as to introduce the community to my writing. It's going to be a stand-alone one-shot, but it's also kind of acting as a prequel with some minor setup to a much larger project I have in the works. So, if that sounds interesting to you, please stay tuned!
> 
> And a small side note, I'm an extremely hardcore Futaba x Akira shipper. Most of my stories will consider that relationship to be "canon" within my universe. So if that's not your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. No hard feelings!

“Akiraaaaa! Where are you taking meeeeeee?” The short, bespectacled redhead both pried and complained.

The tall, fluffy haired male turned his neck to look back at the girl whom he was guiding by the hand and smiled. “If I told you now, it would ruin the surprise, now wouldn’t it?”

It had been just over a year since the epic tale of the Phantom Thieves met it’s grand conclusion. Akira Kurusu, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, had return home to Yongen-Jaya to celebrate his girlfriend, Futaba Sakura’s, birthday. He had spent several days planning a surprise party with the help of his friends, Haru Okumara and Makoto Nijima in particular, with Haru gathering supplies and Makoto organizing the rest of the group as well as making the cake. To guarantee that Futaba had no idea what was going on, Akira had been using a land line to keep contact with Makoto and using secret codewords when they were texting about the party, hoping to slip right under the nose of the young genius hacker.

She groaned in response. “If we’re gonna walk this far, can you at least carry meeeee?” To her surprise, the boy stopped in his tracks, moved behind her, and swept her off her feet, placing one arm beneath her legs and the other around her back.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she shrieked with surprise. “Y-You could’ve warned me!” The girl squirmed in his grip and buried her face in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Akira chuckled in response and kissed the top of his girlfriend’s head gently before he continued walking. They were walking on a dirt path under a canopy of barren trees, the bustling sounds of the city far behind them. It was a nice day for being Winter, the sun shining and keeping the couple warm.

“You know, it is my birthday. I think it’s pretty cold of you to keep things from your girlfriend on her birthday,” Futaba pouted.

“Hmmmm,” Akira pretended to sound like he was deep in thought. “I suppose that’s true. Yet, at the same time, birthdays are often great days for surprises. So, maybe it’s better that I don’t tell you, especially since it’s your birthday.”

“But…!” Unable to think of a good response, she hung her head in defeat and stuck her tongue out at him. He smirked at her, feeling victorious. “I really need to work on leveling my Persuasion Skill...” She sighed.

After a few more minutes of walking, Akira finally noticed a picnic table in the center of a clearing of trees. The table was covered with a cloth long enough to touch the ground on both sides. The entire area seemed to be empty, but Akira knew that just meant everything was in place.

“Okay, we’re here,” he said, calmly. Futaba quickly brought her head up and looked around, tilting her head to the side in confusion. “An empty picnic table…?” She said, confused.

Akira set Futaba down on the picnic table bench and whistled. Before she could react, several people appeared from behind various trees and rocks. The entire Phantom Thief gang quickly surrounded the small girl, all cheering and giving ‘Happy Birthdays’ to their teammate and friend.

After a hearty singing of the Happy Birthday Song led by Ann and Yusuke, Makoto held up the end of the tablecloth which hid a birthday feast featuring a crockpot filled with her guardian and adoptive father Sojiro’s curry, a bucket of fried chicken, and a cake decorated with the words, “Happy Birthday, Oracle!” as well as a frosting-recreation of her Metaverse goggles. It was an odd combination, for sure. But it was an assortment of some of the birthday girl’s favorite foods, a list which Akira was more than happy to help put together.

It took awhile for Futaba to show her face again, but when she did, she looked around and saw a table full of all of her best friends, the people who saved her life, as well as her ever-loving and patient boyfriend sitting right next to her. As she scanned the faces of everyone around her, she paused at Yusuke and a snort escaped from her nose.

“Alright, Inari. Who talked you into wearing the party hat?” Futaba was resisting the urge to laugh uncontrollably at Yusuke, who was the only one wearing a party hat, one which was blue and white stripped and comical on the head of someone with such a serious face.

“What do you mean?” Replied Yusuke. “I chose to wear this on my own volition. I thought it might add to the festivities.”

Futaba wasn’t even surprised anymore, but the odd combination of Yusuke and a party hat was still enough to get her giggling.

After giving Futaba a moment to collect herself, she leaned against Akira and smiled happily at her friends. “You guys...really are the best. You’ve done so much for me. You practically brought me back to life, taught me how to live a normal life, given me some of the best memories that I’ll ever have… And now you’ve give me the best birthday of my life too!”

Ann was the first to respond, saying, “None of us would even be here without you, Futaba.”

Ryuji followed up with a fist pump and saying, “Yeah! No way any of our asses would even be able to be here if it weren’t for our badass hacker!”

Haru smiled sweetly at Futaba, saying, “We all wanted your birthday to be really, really special this year. So when Akira contacted Makoto and I about setting up a big surprise party for you, we couldn’t have been more than happy to help.”

Futaba looked up at her boyfriend and smiled. “I should’ve known my Joker was behind all this.” She sat up and kissed him on the cheek, causing his face to turn a light pink.

“Awwwwwwww,” teased Ryuji, giving a slight giggle, “he’s all embawessed!”

Ann was so overwhelmed by the cuteness of the couple that she looked like she could explode at any moment.

“Wait,” Futaba said, looking around, suddenly realizing something, “where's Mona?”

As if on cue, a fairly large black and white cat with big blue eyes jumped up on the bench next to Futaba, crawling into her lap. “Sorry I’m late. I was supposed to be acting as security to tell the gang when you and Frizzy Hair got here, but…eheheh...”

“You got distracted by the fish in the pond, didn’t you?” Akira asked, giving Morgana a, ‘I see right through you, cat’ look.

“...No comment,” the cat replied, curling up into a ball to hide his face.” The entire table broke into laughter, save for the embarrassed cat.

“Sooooo, can we eat now?” Futaba said, followed by a loud grumbling sound, prompting her face to turn red again. “A-As you can probably tell, I’m...really hungry,” she said giving an embarrassed giggle.

Akira smiled and wrapped one arm around his girlfriend, prompting her to look at him with her sparkling purple eyes. He nodded and said, “Agreed. Let’s eat.”

“Yay!!” Replied Futaba excitedly, having grabbed a plate and filled it with curry before anyone even had a chance to move. Once the table recovered from their current outburst of laughter, the rest of the gang followed Futaba’s example and began piling food upon their plates.

 

* * *

 

“I’m stuffed,” Futaba said, her forehead planting itself firmly on the table in front of her. “I’m ready for a nap now.”

“A nap?” Ryuji said teasingly. “I guess you don’t wanna open your presents thennnn.”

As if someone had replaced Futaba’s batteries without anyone noticing, she suddenly went from her head-down position to sitting with her back straight and her eyes wide. “I got all my friends, a delicious meal, and presents?! This is the best day of my life!” She said, practically bouncing in her seat.

Akira laughed and placed his hand on her head until she sat still. He went to remove his hand, but before it could totally leave the girl’s head, her hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist and moved it back to it’s previous position, giving the boy a simple, “Nu,” to tell him what she wanted, which he was more than happy to comply with.

Futaba watched as each of her friends pulled out a present of different shapes, sizes, and packaging. Ann revealed a medium-sized pink birthday gift bag which had white gift bag paper sticking out of the top. Ryuji pulled out a rectangular box which was somewhat poorly wrapped with colorful wrapping paper. Yusuke revealed what was obviously a wrapped canvas. Makoto pulled out a box which was neatly wrapped in cute “Happy Birthday” wrapping paper. And Haru revealed a gift bag large enough that Futaba could likely fit inside of it if she wanted to.

Futaba’s eyes snapped from one present to the next, totally unsure of where to start. Her eyes locked onto Haru’s massive bag and resisted the urge to open that one first, decided that it should be the last present she opened. Eventually, she settled on Ryuji’s present when he pushed the box in front of her said, “Oh! Oh! Me first! Me first!”

She took the box and rattled it around a little. Whatever was inside of it, it was disguised by some kind of packaging within the box. So she tore into the haphazardly wrapped paper and revealed an unopened Amazon Japan box.

“Ryuji!” Ann said in disgust. “You didn’t even take it out of the box?!”

While Ann was lecturing Ryuji, Futaba used her nail to slice into the box’s tape until it slipped open, revealing a brand new pair of headphones. With cat ears! Futaba pulled the headphones out of their box and replaced them with the ones she was wearing, placing the old headphones in her bag. She squealed and grinned at Ryuji, who was still getting grilled by Ann. “I love them, Ryuji! Thanks!!”

Ryuji beamed at her and cheered. “Yes! I knew you’d like them! Aha!”

The next present she opened was Ann’s, which was a purple t-shirt with a blue cat on it as well as matching knee-high socks. Next up was Makoto, which was a special edition Neo Featherman figurine. Her second to last choice was Yusuke.

“Oh. My. God,” mumbled Futaba as she opened the packaging, revealing a beautiful painting of Akira and Futaba in their Phantom Thief uniforms, standing together in the face of an army of shadows. “It’s...it’s...” Futaba was at a loss for words.

“Do you not like it?” Yusuke said, straight-faced. “I could always paint you something el-”

“No! No!! I love it!” Futaba cut him off. “It’s absolutely amazing. Thank you, Yusuke. I’m definitely hanging this up in my room, even if I have to take down every poster on my wall to fit it!”

Yusuke smiled satisfactorily. “It would appear that I have done well.”

Finally, Futaba turned to Haru’s massive bag. She lifted it onto the table, to find that it wasn’t nearly as heavy as she was imagining. She reached inside and felt something hard resting on top of something soft, but also leathery. She gasped, her eyes widening as she realized what was hidden within the bag.

She quickly raised her arms, revealing a replica of the goggles which she once wore as her mask in the Metaverse during her time as a Phantom Thief. Digging more into the bag, she pulled out a perfect recreating of her signature black and green leather suit as well.

“With Ann’s help, we managed to gather your measurements and I had someone make a perfect recreation of your Phantom Thief suit!” Haru said excitedly. “Do you like it?” She said, her voice going back to it’s normal timid nature.

“Do I like it?” Futaba said quietly, raising out of her seat to stand up. “Do I like it?!” She turned to Haru, who almost began to look slightly...afraid. Before she could react, Futaba tackle-hugged Haru, something she never did, saying, “It’s the coolest thing anyone has ever gotten for me!” Haru giggled like crazy, surprised by the sudden display of affection from the normally very reserved girl. “I’m very glad you like it!” Said Haru with a bright smile.

Finally, Futaba returned to her seat next to Akira when her face suddenly changed from pure joy to a mixture of suspicion and sadness as she turned to her boyfriend. “Everyone got me a present except for you. Did you not get me anything…?”

Akira smiled at her and kissed her forehead. “Of course I got you something, beautiful.” Akira reached into his pocket and pulled something out of it, placing it in Futaba’s hand before closing her fist to hide the object. It was small and metal, and it felt cold against her skin. She opened her hand and within it sat a silver key. She tilted her head and looked back at Akira.

“A key?” She asked, confused.

“That’s right. A key. To my appartment in Yongen.”

Everyone at the table’s faces morphed into surprise. Ryuji was the first to speak.

“Wait. Does that mean…?”

“That’s right.” Akira said with a smile, “I’m coming home.”

The next thing Akria knew, he was looking up at the sky, having been knocked off the bench. He felt a heavy weight on his stomach, which he looked down to learn that it was Futaba who had crawled on top of him, burying her face in his chest. The rest of the table had risen up and were crowding around the two, cheering excitedly.

“So,” Futaba asked, joy practically pouring out of her entire body, “does this mean I get to spend as much time in your apartment as I want?”

He laughed. “Of course, dear.”

“The rest of us, too, right?” Asked a smiling Ryuji.

Akira nodded. “You’re all welcome any time you want. But Futaba’s the only one who gets a key, so let me know when you’re coming over ahead of time.”

The entire group nodded in sync as Akira and Futaba got back to their feet, just in time for the entire group to squish the couple in a massive group hug.

“Heyyyyy, let me in on the group hug!” Cried Morgana, circling around the amalgamation of limbs and clothes. Futaba broke out of the hug for a second and scooped Morgana up in her arms before returning to the hug.

Morgana protested at first, but eventually gave in.

“The gang’s finally back together again, permanently.”


End file.
